Natsu Hiroko
Natsu Hiroko (夏ひろこ, Natsu Hiroko) is Komachi's and Natts' daugther. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her mother owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop. Her alter ego is Cure Gentle (キュアジェントル Kyua Jentoru), the Cure of Tranquility and she has powers related to plants. History Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Relationships Natts - As King of Palmier Kingdom, Natts can't always be with his Family. As Nozomi and Komachi decied, that Mimi and Hiroko should move to her old homeplace, he worried. Natsu Komachi - Komachi decided, that Hiroko and the others should move to their old homeplace. Kokoda Mimi - Mimi and Hiroko are best friends since childhood. Both growed up at Palmier Kingdom and both are Princesses of it. Hiroko went together with Mimi and Cream to human world. Cream/'Mimino Rose' - Cream is, like Mimi, a childhood friend of Hiroko. Appearance Hiroko has Beige hair and Hazel eyes, like her father. But she has the same haircut as her mother. Her normal outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light green ruffled blouse, light blue Shorts and green sandals. Abilities Hiroko has the powers to transfrom into Cure Gentle. She also has the powers, to transform into a mascot. Cure Gentle "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Gentle!" 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアジェントル！ Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Jentoru! Cure Gentle, also known as the Cure of Tranquility, has a costume design resembling that of Cure Wish, her counterpart. Cure Gentle is noticeable braver than Hiroko. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. Alone, Cure Gentle can perform the attack Gentle Protection. When her powers get upgraded with the Gentle Leaf, she uses Shield Barrier. Later, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Rainbow Explosion. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose - "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" is the official phrase Hiroko uses to transform into Cure Gentle in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 and Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 Love-Love! In Chikara! Pretty Cure 5!, Hiroko's Pink Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body is then covered by a green glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair lengthens and gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Gentle recites her introductory speech. Attacks Gentle Protection - Cure Gentle crosses her arms with her item in front of her, raises her arms and produces a green dome to protect anyone inside of it. Shield Barrier - Green light from Cure Gentle's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Gentle Leaf appears. Cure Gentle crosses her arms with her item in front of her. She raises her arms, the leaves on her item glow, and produces a much stronger dome capable of expanding and crushing the enemy. Etymology Natsu (夏) - This name is a pun to Natts real name, as it is prunounced almost the same in Japanese. It uses the kanji for summer (夏 Natsu). Hiroko (ひろこ) - Hiroko means generous, bountiful child. Triva Gallery Hiroko_gentle.png|Hiroko in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! hiroko - cure gentle.png|Cure Gentle in ''Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! hiroko.png|Hiroko in her school uniform GentleLoveLove.png|Cure Gentle in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Gentle.png References Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! characters Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Cures Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! characters